


Enigami (bits and pieces)

by Boleykitty7



Category: Enigami
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, Dragons, Fantasy, Fiction, Fluff, Gods, Horror, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Slice of Life, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boleykitty7/pseuds/Boleykitty7
Summary: Hello all! These are little blurbs that I have written in the spark of inspiration and that I deem worthy of others reading; only the best for my readers! I do apologize if they confuse you all, but hold with me and I will hopefully (fingers crossed) be able to put them in a larger book that will make more sense. Until then, enjoy my random little sparks of inspiration!Note: I do RPG's with a few other writers in my free time; some characters will have relationships with others from other creators. These characters are not mine, but I do want to bring attention to my friends' amazing characters!See you later, dawlings!





	1. Dream

He opens his eyes and looks around, there is nothing to see but pitch black. Looking down he can see his feet and the rest of his body. _Peculiar_. Spinning around a few times, he attempts to find something that stood out among the blackness but it is not so. The air around him is slightly cold and feels distant from him. He figures that, whatever he's in, is enormous. Picking a direction, he walks casually about, his feet lightly tapping on the ground.

"Hello?" he calls; his voice seems to echo far off into the distance. Soon, a voice echos in return,

"Hello? Sighlon?" He stops, slightly surprised; he recognizes that voice.

"Hadrian?" he answers, as he starts walking faster towards the origin of the voice.

"Sighlon!" it comes again, there's a hint of relief in his tone. Sighlon's pace quickens to a steady run until he sees Hadrian fade in from the darkness.

"Hadrian!" Sighlon instantly runs up to him and wraps him in a hug. He leans back and does a quick look over of Hadrian until their eyes met. He could get lost in those eyes, so bright and filled with life. He reluctantly peels his eyes away from the gaze and looks around, "Do you know where we are?"

"Not a clue, you?" Sighlon shakes his head and chuckles,

"Nope," They both smirk and start to walk in a randomly chosen direction. "How did you get here, Hade?"

"You know," he pauses, "I rightfully don't know. How did you get here?" Sighlon shrugs,

"No idea," They walk along for a bit, not saying much, the tapping of their steps is the only thing that is heard. Soon, Sighlon notices that he is walking alone; he stops and glances around. "Hade? Where did you go?" No response. "Hade?" Still nothing and he starts to pace, "Hadrian?" Worry and anxiety tug at his heart, which begins beating rapidly. Off in the distance he hears it,

"Sighlon!" The sound of fear heavy in his voice. Sighlon instantly brakes out into a sprint, worried as to what has happened. He slows his pace a little when he's caught sight of Hadrian. He's sitting on the ground, clenching on to his left shoulder. As he nears, his heart drops; blood stains his hand as it leaks through his fingers. Sighlon skids to his side,

"H-Hade? H-Hadrian?" He chokes on his words, "W-What happened?" Hadrian winces,

"I got bitten by something but I don't know what, I didn't get a good look at it," Sighlon takes off his shirt and starts to rip it into long strands.

"Here, lemme," Hadrian lifts his hand and Sighlon's stomach ties itself in a knot. A huge chunk of Hadrian's shoulder and part of his neck is gone. With trembling hands, Sighlon carefully wraps his shirt around the wound. "We have to get you out of here," When they stand up, a growl sounds off rather close to them. "Run!" Holding tight to Hadrian's hand, Sighlon takes off; he doesn't know where he's going, he just knows he needs to get away from that _thing_. Suddenly, Hadrian's hand yanks away from his and he spins around to see a giant creature holding him tight in its grasp. It looms in front of him and, with wide eyes, Sighlon recognizes it. It's him, as the Devourer! But how? It snarls and huffs,

"You will be his downfall," it bellows. With one last look deep into Sighlon's fear struck eyes, the Devourer chomps down onto Hadrian's head. Sighlon's heart stops,

"NOOOO!"

He wakes with a start and quickly looks about the room. He doesn't recognize where he's at but the scar of his dream is still fresh in his mind. Frantically, he searches about the room,

"Hadrian? Hadrian?!" With each call he grows more worrisome. Suddenly, he feels a hand on his shoulder and he spins around to face them, "C-Creg?"

"Hey, you're alright. You're home, Hadrian is okay. Just go back to sleep," Reluctantly, Sighlon simmers down and dozes off again.


	2. Dragged Through Memory Lane

He looks out upon the lush forest and sighs. He hated being reminded of the terrible things in his past, and that self-righteous, good-for-nothing slut had to go and drag him back through memory lane. How he despised that part of it. He buries his head in his hands as the scene replays.

_ "What's the matter? Don't you wanna say 'hi' to your older brother?"_

_ "Go fuck yourself!"_

_ "Oh, come now; what would Neo say about that?"_

He shakes his head, trying to disrupt the sound of her voice. How dare she speak his name! How dare she disrespect his grave! He clenches his right hand and slams it on the side rail of the patio. _She will pay!_ His teeth grit as he remembers of the very sight of her playing with his dead brother's skull. He closes his eyes, he needs to calm down. Taking a deep breath he opens his eyes. Upon relaxing and moving his hand, he sees a fist shaped scorch-mark on the rail. _I really need to calm down_. He turns and looks back out upon the forest, setting his elbows on the rail. Clasping his hands together he leans against the board._ I will avenge you, brother_.


	3. A New State Of Mind

Scared. Terrified. Horrified. These words didn't even begin to compare to the feelings he felt, as he stares into the blood-red eye of his brother. Gold glints off the surface of the red and the air becomes heavy with death twinged with anger, pain, and the lust for hatred. He shrinks back as his brother closes in, acid dripping from his hollow socket and mouth. Though he didn't look human before, the glitches of his movements and sudden twitches of his head make him look even less so.

"WHat'S tHe M-mAtTer, brOTher?" his voice glitches just as much as he does, "yoU'Re n-NoT scARed, ArE yOu?" Truz-ki swallows hard, his vision blurry on the edges. Gold begins to leak from his now empty eye sockets. Nihil's grin seems to have deepened, and he licks the glittering tear from Truz-ki's petrified face. His slimy tongue leaves a trail of acid that burns a trench in its wake. "nOw NOw, ThEre's N-nO nEed To cRY. THiS W-wiLL oNly HuRT A loT!" Nihil jabs his hand into Truz-ki's chest and wraps a fist around his heart. Truz-ki yells out in agony as acid coats the inside of his chest. "YoU cAN't esCaPE F-fROm mE tHis tIMe!" Before Truz-ki can object, Nihil's essence and form merges with him. At the moment of their bonding, the room groans and withers in. Lights burst and furniture spontaneously combusts. This new... thing, abomination... lets out a horrific, demonic laugh and the wood around it melts. In a sickening crack-pop, it disappears.

Veltor strolls through Sahra's blossoming gardens and takes in the fresh air. _Beautiful, simply magnificent_. He always enjoys these meanderings; a nice, peaceful time to himself. He eventually reaches the edge of her garden; the green grass fades into golden stone as he approaches the main hall. The ceiling is high and supported by white marble columns, embroidered in golden leaves. He lets out a sigh, so much has changed since he and his father had come to terms with their past. The palace more extravagant and bustling than ever; gods, goddesses and angels making their way to aid those in need. He stands in the middle of the hall and admires when a crack-pop sounds off behind him. He turns expecting his father but his heart drops as his eyes lay on the abomination that stands before him. Acid and gold spill from its half smiling half-frowning mouth and its four eyes. One eye is invaded with vines, another a red eye adorns and the other two appear to look down sorrowfully. Veltor summons his golden staff and his muscles tense. The thing's head lifts up slightly and glitches as it gazes at him.

"WeLL wEll, iF it iSn't tHe H-hiGH 'n migHTy VelTOr," it snickers and black vines crawl out from under its robe.

"You are not welcome here, Nihil. Leave before drastic measures are taken to force you," It laughs sickeningly,

"I'd liKE tO sEe Y-yOU trY!"


	4. Loosing Hope

Creg's ears perk, as well as the ears of the Cerberus next to him. They both look in the same direction, out towards the thick of the forest. Though not for sure what the noise exactly was, something about it makes his stomach twist and sour. At this feeling, Creg launches up and over the patio rail; as soon as he hits the ground he takes off running toward the source. As he nears the edge of the thicket, a sickening smell fills his sinuses and he sees it. A small, furry lump splattered with red and black lies limp in the grass.

"No," Creg's heart drops as he skids to its side and gently picks it up. Ty's little puppy lip drips with blood and he wheezes as he tries to speak.

"D-Da...?"

"I'm here. I'm here, big man," he rubs Ty's ear, "Y-you're going to be alright. Okay? Daddy's gotcha," He makes a mental call to Toni as he spots an injured Neveah not far from him. Toni's voice sounds distant,

"I'm on my way," It isn't long till he hears the hurried footsteps and sees Toni snatch up Neveah. "We need to get them back, now," Creg nods in response.

"Hey Ty, you're gonna have to stay with me, big guy, okay? You gotta be strong for Daddy, okay? Why don't you tell me what happened," Creg tries to fight the knot in his throat as he quickly follows Toni back to Markedwood. Ty coughs and attempts to speak,

"U-Uncle K-Ki.... h-he... he came after me. Neveah c-came and h-helped me... I'm sorry, Da..." Creg pulls him a little closer,

"Why are you sorry? You shouldn't be sorry,"

"I g-got hurt... I know... you don't like it... when I-I'm hurt... I'm.... s-s-sor..." Ty goes limp in Creg's arms which brings him to a sudden halt.

"Ty? Tyreas!? No, no, NO! TY!" He falls to his knees and brings the pup closer to his face. Toni stops and his stomach turns over as he realizes what has happened. "Ty, don't.... don't do this to me, buddy. Please, not my little boy," At this he breaks into painful heaves as tears flood down his face. He feels as if his heart has been torn into a thousand pieces, but it suddenly comes back together. Only now, it's mended with hate and anger. He looks up, eyes a sickly grey,

"I'm going to fucking kill him!"


	5. Cue Vinlex

A loud metal bang and voices startle her from her sleep. She leaps up and scurries over to the cell door. Across the way and down the hall, guards pull out the beaten man out of his cell. They growl and grumble to another and drag him down the hall. This isn't the first time they brought him out, but after a while of waiting, she realizes that he isn't coming back. Things had been chaotic since that woman was locked up in here; then the man came and was tortured every day. Now, she was all alone; the woman had escaped thanks to the man. The two would talk amongst each other before she left, then it was just him. She wondered what happened to the woman and the man.

She soon tires of standing and waiting; so she sits in the cell floor, making circles in the dirt. Footsteps echo and she soon looks on anxiously. The woman! She returns! But with another man; taller, stouter and serious. The woman looks on in cell she once dwelt and appears distraught. She tries to get the attention of the woman but after exchanging words with the taller man, they both dart out and disappear. She hears it; the ugly sound of the one who captured her, just down the hall. There are other voices, lots of them, determination rings as they speak. Soon, the clashing of metal and the yells of battlecries rage out. Forever it seems to go on, new sounds and voices appear and dissipate. Slowly the sounds diminish and just as she thinks that she is alone again, two guards scurry past. They stop at seeing her so close to the cell door and snap at her. She stands up and shakes the door, they point their weapons threateningly at her. She continues till one is close enough to grab. Yanking them towards her, she unsheathes her razor teeth and bites down on their neck. The other one flees in terror.

Her grip only loosens when they eventually stop twitching. Dropping them and pulling back her teeth, she searches for a key. Around the neck, in the pockets, on the chest? The keys! She found them! She pulls them off and fidgets the lock with different ones till it pops open. There is no longer a use for them, so she drops them with a clang and runs down the hall. The sounds came from the right, she follows and wanders into a massive room. Red and black streak the floor making it sticky and slimy. The feeling is unnerving underneath her bare feet. Soon she feels it, someone used a huge amount of magic. Finding the source, she takes a whiff and several scents imprint themselves into her sinuses. She will not forget them. Wandering around the maze of halls and rooms, she finds the front door cracked open and she slips through. It's hot and muggy, the ground is black and sharp under foot. In the distance, a faint golden glow shimmers on the horizon. That way, she needs to go that way.

Bad idea, this was a bad idea! The golden shimmer was the beginning of the hot sands of a desert. Her foot burn with every step and the tips of her ears singe in the hot sun. She keeps pushing though, she'd rather die out here than in the depths of that prison. Attempting to encourage herself, she thinks that the ridge protruding from the ground is surely getting closer. She was right. Eventually she stands at the foot of the massive rock. Only way to go is up. Putting her hand on one of the boulders, it sizzles. She jerks it back and looks accusingly at the stone. She rips the hem of her tattered pants and wraps the palms of her hands. It's better than nothing.

After climbing for what feels like hours, she discovers a nook in the rocks just barely big enough for her to squeeze through. Once in, a small cave opens up and she hears it. A soft trickling. Water! She dives forward and takes a takes a sip. It's untouched. She looks up and gives a silent praise to whoever is listening. She begins taking swigs of it and it cools her body. After restoring herself, she sits at the entrance of the cave. She'll wait till almost sun down, it'll start cooling off.

She soon determines that the sun is low enough, takes a few more drinks and squeezes back through the opening. The rocks are cooler now, much to her relief. She picks and chooses her way across the ridge. It was thinner than she thought. When she reaches the other side, there is still a little daylight left. Careful not to slip, she works her way down and lands in the sand. It's warmth is now welcome with the cooling of the air. Still replenish with the water she found, she confidently pushes on in the direction she chose at the start.

She must've walked in her sleep because when she wakes, she's in a forest, lush and green. She sits up, leaves sticking in her hair. The air is warm and alive. Creatures dart unseen in the thicket around her. She feels at home. She wanders the trees and sees fruits of many kinds. Picking one, she sniffs it. It's edible. Hunger sets in finally and she continues to pick and eat. Eventually she finds a small stream. Someone divine surely is smiling upon her. She could make a camp here and search around to see if she can find those that put the one that captured her to shame. She has much thanks to give them. There's a hint of doubt in her mind. Will she find them? If she does, will they accept her? She hopes that they are as kind as her mind is making them out to be.


	6. First Fight

She isn't able to sleep. How can she? He's been out for a night or two now and all the while she hasn't left his side. Food means nothing to her and sleep has drifted from her. She's frustrated, she feels as if there should be more to help him but that knowledge is foreign to her. So, she lays there, curled up next to him, hoping that he'll wake soon. Lost in her own head, she fights anger and tears until a peculiar sound catches her ear. She lifts her head and twitches them forward. It's subtle, like a quiet hissing. There's no footsteps. A potent smell hits her nose and she cringes. It's like that of burning trash. Black tendrils creep in through the cracked door and now she understands. For a moment she panics, her instincts attempt to kick in but she can't go there right now. She has to protect him. Memories of lessons filter through her mind until she seizes the right one. A cloaking spell, it's the least she can do. She lifts her hands and feels the air shift in her palms. Throwing it over the both of them, she lays close to him. Just in time too.

The door inches open and it enters, sniffing the air. Her heart pounds wildly against her chest. She knows of this thing; what it can do and has done. It approaches the bedside, black slime dripping from its open mouth. As it leans over, some of the slime patters onto her leg. It sizzles and burns. She bites her lip in desperation to stay quiet. Suddenly, there's a thump on the wall in the next room over. It jerks up and hisses. It is attracted to the sound and it leaves. She sighs in relief. He's safe. She rolls out from under the cloak and looks to her leg. It continues to burn but she dares not to touch it. Realization hits her, the man in the next room is in danger! Stupid! Stupid brain! She runs out just in time to see it opening the door. She has its full attention now. It towers over her and her ears flatten.

"WHaT iS tHis?" its voice sickly and painful. This is it; she lets her instincts take over and she launches at it. Her claws fully extended and teeth unsheathed. Grabbing its shoulder, she chomps down. A growl sounds and she is ripped off by her neck. It throws her across the room and she hits the stone wall. She freaks for a moment, she's never been in a fight. What did she get herself into?

Instincts push her thoughts aside and replace it with rage. She runs and slashes its side. It tries to counteract with a swipe of its own but she barely dodges. Sliding under it's claw, she snags its side and flings herself onto its back. Once again, she takes a chunk. It is responded with four sets of claws in her back. She feels the burning again as it seeps into her skin. This is not working well in her favor. The extremity of the pain forces her to let go. She's grabbed and flung again. Shaking arms push her up and blood drips from her lips. Before she can fully stand a claw hits her and tosses her to the other side, hitting the wall again. Her vision goes blurry and her breathing shallows. Her body becomes her own enemy as she chokes on her blood. The thing begins talking but the ringing in her ears prevents her from understanding. Black crawls toward her and a serge of energy fills her. One last hit, just one last. That's all she's got.

She kicks off the ground and attempts to aim for the neck. She lands it and her teeth sink in. A wail echoes and she's knocked off. She warily looks up and she can make out gold and green sprouting from its neck. The wails and growls continue. It rips at the colors but with every swipe, they come back. Eventually, it disappears in a black smoke. She relaxes, the fight is done. Shakily, she stands and stumbles back to the room he is in. She enters and disperses the cloak. There he lays, much to her relief. She takes his hand and lays back beside him again. Finally, her eyes fall heavy and sleep takes her.


	7. Love Hurts

Elderon sits at the dining room table with a newspaper sprawled out before him. His glasses rest on the end of his nose as he looks through them thoroughly amused. Vinlex emerges from the hall, dragging her feet as she goes. Her ears are flat and her eyes look sorrowful. Elderon glances up and concern crosses his face,

"What is the matter, weloh?" Vinlex doesn't even look up, instead she flops down in a chair and her head falls into her hands. Elderon shifts, he hates seeing little ones in distress. "Vinlex, what has brought you down like this?" She releases a heavy sigh that is a borderline whimper,

"I am such a pothoc tzarreth!" Elderon's heart skips a beat, how did she...?

"Where did you learn that? Who told you that you were such a thing?" She looks over at him and, by the feeling in her eyes alone, his heart breaks. She learned it by her lonesome. He carefully folds the paper and places it on the table, followed by his glasses. Uncrossing his legs, he stands and walks around to Vinlex. Her little, yellow eyes seem to plead as they stare up at him. He squats down to meet her eye level and searches her face. "You never were and never are what you called yourself,"

"But I feel like I am!" her voice cracks as she is on the verge of tears.

"And what gave you that idea, hm? Surely no one here has ever said such a thing," Elderon's tone is similar to that of a counselor. She looks away, his eyes seem to read her thoughts.

"James always has something nice to say about me. That I look nice or how wonderful I am. That I am incredible, a treasure even,"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I do not deserve that! I am just filthy hybrid that has emotional issues and can not talk! I am not any of that! How can he say that?" Elderon sighs and pulls the shaking girl into a bear hug.

"He says these things because he loves you, weloh. He sees the beauty in you, even if you don't. And I'll tell you, that's the best kind of person to have in your life," Vinlex clutches onto Elderon and disintegrates into tears.

"I wish I thought like he does,"


	8. Markedwood Guardians

He lurks in the shadows, wholeheartedly loathing the people that dwell just yonder. The very thought of them makes an unpleasant sickness rise in his throat. They are either too stubborn or foolish to surrender; nevertheless, he will make them bow. It frustrates him so that his scheme did not take action the way he intended. No matter, he shall simply continue to slowly tear them apart. His smile curls at this thought and his other half squirms. They have been hiding out in that retched place for quite the while now; no doubt due to the acknowledgement of his presence. But what is this? One has emerged? The naive one takes the first steps outside in weeks. Marvelous. Revenge will be his and bitter sweet on his tongue.

The daft thing wanders to the edge of the thicket, picking flowers. She sits literally in front of him, but of course, she is oblivious to his whereabouts. This is the one that caused all the fuss last he was here; the vines still grip around his neck. Hideous yellow flowers, always in his way. But now is his time to repay the favor. He leans forward ever so slowly, and only when she is tight in his grip does she realize the full extent of her err. In his infamous zip-crack, he disappears only to reappear back at his lair. He pins her to one of the neighboring black walls and chains slither around her wrists and across her mouth. Perfection. Her eyes fade to the dark yellow of before. Only now does he speak and with satisfaction,

"WriSts bOuND; TeETh rEstRaiNed. GoOD, gO-" he is cut off by a hoof to the bottom of his jaw. Black acid drips from the new cut in his chin. _Vile wretch!_ Chains lash out and wrap tightly around her ankles, leaving her sprawled against the wall. It amuses him to see her like this; so helpless, so defenseless. He takes in a breath; a heavy sour smell fills him and he grins. How he has missed the lovely smell of pure, raw fear. Unhindered and untamed; just like a caged animal waiting to die. He can hear her breath quicken as he unfolds an acid drenched hand. He places the tip of his finger to the corner of her eye and presses as he draws a line down her cheek. Sizzling skin excites him and he finishes it with a slash that leads down her neck and tips off on her chest. Red glistens from the opening and he cannot contain himself. He licks the wound and the sweet taste heightens his desire. He unfolds the other hands and swells with a deep breath. Revenge is bitter sweet.

He awakens, is startled actually, to the sound of yelling. He lurches up and twitches his ears. It's his love, Nila, calling for someone. But who? _Shut up and let me hear! _He listens,

"Vinlex! Where are you?! Vinlex! Come out sweetie!" Vinlex is missing? But how? Sighlon doesn't dare let her out of his sight. Something's not right and he can feel it. He musters a little energy and is suddenly in the hallway just before the kitchen downstairs. Nila paces back and forth, biting on her finger and the other hand raked through her hair. He hovers by his rear and watches as Creg sprints down the hallway past him. Creg stops Nila in her tracks,

"Nila, hey, what is going on? I heard you yelling,"

"Vinlex... I can't find her! Anywhere!" As if almost on instinct, Creg puts his nose to the air and takes a whiff. He's looking for her scent. Zack floats into the room and drops to his feet,

"I can go and look for her!" he announces in a rather chipper manner. Creg looks at him and begins to nod,

"Yah, I can look, too. Heck, I can get Elderon to search from the skies," Nila reluctantly nods. "I'm gonna need these chains off though," he barely gets through his sentence before the shackles fall and disappear. A shiver seems to run down his spine and he takes off back upstairs. _Probably to look for Elderon_. Zack approaches Nila and wraps his arms around her. She leans into his shoulder; he can feel her shake. She's frightened, but she'll only allow Zack to see. He gently lifts her head to let her gaze meet his,

"We'll find her, don't you worry," He kisses her long and gently on the forehead. Stepping back he musters the energy again. Nila disappears and the open evening sky pans out before him. He's in mid air just barely balancing on the wind. The sun is just starting to set which sends an orange glow across the treetops. He's sighs as the wind whips around him, he's got a lot of ground to cover.

He's searched everywhere! Every alley in the city. Every nook in the tribes. Under every rock and in every tree. Now he hangs, upside down, from a branch and he's exhausted. _No where! She's no where!_ He flails slightly at his frustration, then lets his arms hang down. He knows that Nihil has her, but where would or could Nihil go that he hasn't searched? Picking the bark off the neighboring tree trunk, he digs through his brain. Danur? No. Carne Desert? No. Irbelles? No. _Gosh dang it! Where?!_ Then it hits him, like a brick to the face. He thinks he knows, but he's not a hundred percent sure of it. It's worth the shot. He swings off the branch and lands on his feet. This time he musters quite the amount of energy and focuses hard. A sound similar to a thud echoes and he opens his eyes.

It's dark, well, it would be. His cat eyes allow him to see and look about. It seems to be like the old ruins of a kingdom. Broken stone walls litter the area, but everything is black. A scent trickles into his nose. Lavender. Vinlex is here somewhere. He darts from broken stone to broken stone, thoroughly examining the area. His ears perk, they've caught a sound. Hissing, not like of a cat but more like sizzling. He's found them. Peering around some feebly standing walls, he spots what he can only assume is Vinlex, or what's left of her, chained to a wall. She's little more than a gory, black and red figure. A metallic smell hits Zack's sinuses, causing him to cringe. From the side, Nihil paces in and out of view. What is he doing? Licking his fingers? Now is not the time for that; he has to get to Nila. Zack scampers back to where he came in and the thud echoes.

The upstairs of Markedwood appears before him and he slouches, he's used an awful lot of energy. He halfway rag dolls down the stairs and through the hallway. The kitchen comes into view again; Nila is accompanied by Creg and Elderon. The two boys both have solemn looks on their faces. They couldn't find Vinlex. Nila catches sight of Zack and looks up.

"I... I found her," he huffs out; he didn't realize he was THIS exhausted. "Nihil has her," Nila's ears perk then flatten; she's happy Vinlex is found but not fond of the idea of Nihil.

"Elderon and I can go and retrieve her," Creg says suddenly, in an attempt to boost Nila's mood.

"No! It's too dangerous!" her voice is tinted with fright. "And even if all of us were to go, he'd still pick us off, one by one," Sighlon meanders into the room and Nila's ears perk with a sudden epiphany. "Wait... I think I've got it... what if..." she trails off at the sound of knocking. Creg opens the front door and Toni is leaning on the frame, panting,

"I ran... all the way... here... I'm so sorry.... for leaving," A smile crosses Nila's face, she grabs Toni by the arm and pulls him in. She situates him and the other boys around her, forming a circle. She points to Sighlon,

"Sighlon, I need Dev, can you do that for me?" He smiles and he speaks in a deep voice,

"I never thought you'd ask for me," Nila nods and begins to move her hands in gentle, circular motions. As she does this, the atmosphere in the room pulls towards her and the boys are dragged to her. They are bound together by golden wisps and soon loose their form. Zack's mind melts with the others; they have become one consciousness in thought. Snapping and cracking fill the air as they take on a new shape. Their body is built like a dragon's. Their head a flaming dragon skull with the marks of the Devourer. Black and orange fur cover their body and white scale plates adorn their underside. Gears spin and climb up the left side of their face, locking around their left horn. Six eyes open and blink to life, each with their own color. They are the guardians of Markedwood; they are one. In many voices, they speak,

"Let's get Vinlex back," A thud sounds and they are surrounded by darkness. Night vision kicks in and they take off to where Zack remembers seeing Vinlex. They approach and she still hangs from the wall. Nihil is in front of her, adding new wounds to her marked up body. The sight of this frustrates Dev and Creg and they leap out. Barreling into Nihil, they pin him to the ground. The tables have turned and fear strikes Nihil's face,

"BRotHEr! wHAt iS thIS THinG?!" His voice cracks at this exclamation.

"HOW DARE YOU!" They draw in a deep breath and a white light swells in their open mouth. It collects into a sphere and as they breath out, a beam shoots down and drives itself into the side of Nihil's head. He yells as his face deteriorates under the hyper beam. The light dies and Nihil is left panting with half a head; fear is written on what's left. They stand up and turn to Vinlex. They walk over and break the chains that bind her. She winces at the sudden movement. Nihil shakily stands up and growls at them.

"We are going to need you, little one. Don't worry about energy, we'll power you through it," As they say this, Vinlex morphs with them and adds to their shape. They slam down their right foot and it is now covered with copper plating. Their teeth turn into thin, sharp needles and all their eyes turn dark yellow. Nihil scrambles backward, tripping over stones. They launch at him and pin him down once again. Black slime drips from their mouth and the light builds again, but it's gold this time.

"GIVE HIM HIS HEART BACK!" They roar and the beam escapes their mouth. They draw it through Nihil's neck and then focus it on his chest. His yell is lost to the sound of him being torn apart. As fast as it started, it ends. They stand up and look down upon what remains of the Nothingness. Broken and defeated at last. They huff and the thud echoes, leaving the Nothingness to his demise.


	9. Kicker

Elderon is sitting at the table in his normal spot with his newspaper spread out before him, his comparatively small glasses on his snout. He hears the chair across from him drag out across the wooden floor. He slightly lowers his paper to peek over the top. Creg stands beside the chair with a disgruntled look on his face. His shirt is off and it becomes evident that Creg's sides are dotted with decently sized bruises. Elderon raises an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" Elderon asks, slightly amused.

"I'm done! I'm done training her!" Creg throws up his hands. Elderon can't help himself and lets out a laugh,

"Done training who?"

"Vinlex!" Elderon laughs again,

"Why?"

"She kicks! I hate training with people that kick! I'm not a kicker!" Creg's accent slowly becomes apparent. Elderon shakes his head,

"You're just really bad at defending against kickers," he pauses, "Hey Creg, look up," Creg looks up, revealing a hoof shaped bruise on the underside of his chin. Elderon looses it and cracks up laughing. He has to set down his paper and take off his glasses as he dissolves into hysteria.

"It's not funneh!" Creg accent is thick and he turns red.

"You got beat up by a little girl!" Elderon dissolves again as Creg storms away in embarrassment.


	10. Mechanical Love

Oculus walks into the library section of Markedwood and begins to look about the books. There is everything from myths and legends to science theories and documentations; quite the selection. Midway through him looking over the titles, Oculus feels like he's being watched. He turns around and sees a blond headed man sitting with an infant in the big arm chair. Oculus recognizes this person, this is Tyreas Natiel, son of Creg, who prefers the name Ty. Ty appears to comfortable and pleased, for that is what his face displays. Ty gestures for Oculus to come closer, he abides.

As Oculus nears, he determines that the infant is male. It has brownish black hair and sleepy, little blue eyes. Ty lifts the infant and makes to place it in Oculus' arms. Before he can process what exactly is happening, Oculus is standing, with shaking hands, holding an infant. He nervously glances from the child to Ty and back, this does not seem like a well idea. The infant stretches and blinks up at Oculus who is failing at maintaining his composure. It seems lost for a bit until its face squishes into a smile and it lets out a small squeak. At this notion, Oculus stops shaking and processes the situation. Something comes over him, an odd feeling of sorts; Oculus loves this child.


	11. Beach Vacation

The waves gently roll onto the beach, taking turns at exchanging the sand. The partly blocked sun provides a cozy warmth while the ocean breeze maintains an almost continuous gust. Gulls call from above and small crabs scurry across the sand. Zack, Creg, Si, and Elderon have challenged each other to sand volleyball. Susan, Casper, and the pups work somewhat together to built the "ultimate sandcastle". Most of the girls lounge in the sun and attempt to semi tan. However, Vinlex is the only one that Dev's attention is on.

She sits in her yellow and orange flowered one piece on the edge of the water. Her feet barely get wet with each passing wave. Ears folded back, her nose is to the air as the wind whips her hair. Dev smiles, she's his pride and joy.

"Hey Vinlex! C'mere a sec," Dev calls as he stands up from his spot in the sand. She looks up, smiles and strolls to him.

"What do you need, Dev?"

"I wanna show you sumthin, c'mere," he picks her up and hoists her into a bridal carry.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I just wanna show ya sumthin," Dev begins walking into the rolling waves until he gets about waist deep, the water barely touching Vinlex's back.

"See that?" He says, pointing to the watery depths. Vinlex leans over his arm, her curiosity getting the best of her. Just as her face gets about a few inches from the water, Dev puffs his chest and flips her off his arm.

She lands in the water with a yelp and a relatively big splash. Dev laughs and almost stumbles in too, but catches himself mid fall. As he recovers from his laughter, he scans the water for a potentially angry Vinlex, but there is no sign of the little empusa.

"Vin?" his smile slowly fades. "Vinlex? You there, kiddo?" There is no response. Dev spins in circles looking for her but to no avail. Just as he begins to panic, the wild child springs forth from the waves and grabs him around the shoulders. The sudden surprise and weight from her spring-boarding sends Dev backwards into the water. Almost as soon as he's under, he stands up and, breaking the surface, begins wiping his eyes. Laughter fills his ears and he blinks to a soaked Vinlex almost falling over from her comical prank.

"Ha ha, yes, very funny. C'mere you little squirt," Dev pulls her over and gives her a noogie; this girl is too much like him.


	12. Freaks

The wind whips their hair around and nips at their nose. The waves crash beneath their feet and tears sting at the corners of their eyes as they watch the sun dip behind the horizon. Footsteps accompanied with the sound of bells near them from behind. A body flops down beside them and hums out a sigh. He chuckles slightly and looks to them.

"Whatcha doin' out here all by your lonesome?" his voice seeming to waver between several accents. They shiver and huff,

"I alone... want to be..." Their eyes are transfixed on the red horizon. A few moments pass and neither one says anything, until,

"Why aren't ya back at Markedwood? Yer brother is lookin' for ya,"

"I... no belong... different," the words are hard for them to choke out.

"An' how is it ya different?" his voice almost sickeningly cheery.

"I'm a freak," the phrase rolls off their tongue almost too easy, it's slightly concerning. They're shocked by his laugh and the enthusiasm behind it.

"Good! Ya ought to be! Only the best kinds o' beings are! Freaks, outcasts, weirdos, failures, oddballs, psychos, jokers, crazies! They are what makes the world interesting. They have a whole different perspective on the world! They don't see how others see, they don't hear how others hear, they don't smell what others smell, and they don't feel what others feel 'cause they don't think what others think. An' I tell ya, that's the beauty in it!"

They twiddle their thumbs and force down the knot rising in their throat. He interrupts their thoughts.

"Listen, Anikur, things happen for a reason. I'm sure ya've heard plenty of that being here, but I tell ya, there's truth in it. Everything happens fer a reason, whether that be for a good reason or a bad reason is up for you to decide. Awful things may have happened and you can let it drag you down or you can get spiteful with it and trudge along."

He lifts Anikur's chin up to him and his half grin shins in the dying light.

"Keep going. Be spiteful. Be strong. Be a freak, 'cause only freaks like you are able to keep a genuine smile and walk through hell laughing. You are a freak and the best kind."

He stands up straighter and chuckles; his bells jingle and a rainbow light flashes. He's gone and all that is left in his wake is colorful, sparkling glitter falling to the ground.

Anikur stands to their feet and looks back towards Markedwood; they're gonna walk through their hell with a smile.


	13. Tenderizing

"So... You're telling me this needs to be destroyed, right?"

"Yes," she seems perplexed.

"And it's too strong for any sort of magic or willpower?"

"Yah..."

"And so it needs to be physically broken but ain't none of y'all strong enough to shatter it?"

"Correct,"

"Aight," he stretches and pops his knuckles, "Been a bit since I used 'er, but I bet she'd like to be exercised!"

He raises his hand up to the sky and a light appears in his open palm. Color swirls around the beam and glitter spouts from the center. Something begins to materialize but before it can fully form he swings it down hard.

"Knock knock, mother fucker!" he brings the item down and it hits the rune. The rune shatters into pieces and the force sends the debris flying. When the dust clears, Jocose stands triumphantly in the middle with what looks to be a giant hammer resting on his shoulder. It is gold in color speckled with rainbow glitter and paint splatters. The head of the hammer is adorned with with spikes on each side.

"Is that..." words aren't happening for her, "Is that... uh... a giant meat tenderizer?"

Jocose looks at it fondly as if it's nothing out of the norm, "Well, yah! Why wouldn't she be?" He looks confused but yet proud.


	14. A Child’s Cry

Zack lurches up from the bed. Crying. He could've swore he heard crying, but Nila to his side is sound asleep. He rubs his eyes and crawls out of the bed. It wasn't in his dream, couldn't have; it was too real. He decides he's going to look about the house right quick before grabbing a glass of water and heading back to bed.

As he walks down the hall, his ears are on high alert. He hears people snoring and the sizzling of embers in Mage's forge dying, but nothing more at the moment. He enters the kitchen and wearily takes out a glass. Before he can even turn the water on, his ears grab a sound. Crying. Child crying. He slowly sets down the empty glass and listens. It's distant, just barely within hearing. Outside; it's outside. He goes to the front door and slowly opens it. By the sound, it seems it's out by the Rugged Oak. A child doesn't need to be out there, this time of night, in the cold. He makes a split second decision, into the cold.

As he nears the tree's location, the sound slowly dies out, but he knows it's here. He approaches the trunk and can hear the waves crashing at the cliff not far off. He wanders around the base a little and sees it. A child, hiding among the ruts. He nears it and finally is able to catch its scent. Zack's taken aback a bit as he crouches in front of it.

"Why are you crying?" he asks in the softest tone he can muster. The child draws in on itself, most likely trying to hide from him.

"Hey," Zack places a hand lightly on their shoulder, "it's okay, Creg. You can trust me," He ponders a bit, "Bad dream?"

He can see the boy's blue eyes peek from behind his arms. Another scent hits him, making his stomach knot. Then it catches his eye, there's a glint on the ground beside the boy. A used knife lays, glistening in the moonlight. Zack redirects his attention to the boy.

"Creg, are you hurt?" The boy nods. "May I see where?"

His little arms feebly stretch towards Zack. Poor kid. He didn't ask for this. Zack very carefully puts a hand under the child's arms. With the other, he starts to put healing incantations on the boy. The glistening red slowly disappears and gauze lightly wraps around the boy's wrists.

After the spell is finished, he picks the boy up in his arms. He heads back to the house while projecting as much heat as he can to warm the boy against the brisk winds. This can't continue. It won't continue as long as he has a say in it.


	15. Bittersweet

He opens the door and turns on the light, it looks a lot like his old room. Toys, trinkets and gadgets of all kinds line his walls. Upon his entry, several white butterflies come over to greet him. He smiles and chuckles as they tickle his nose. His laughter disturbs the white, sleek-furred dragon laying on his bed. It rolls around and grunts as it's feet flail in the air.

"Perdita" he says cooingly; it's head hangs off the edge and it looks to him, tongue hanging out. He chuckles again,

"What're ya doin, girl?" She sneezes in response. The butterflies hover around him as he strides over and scratches the dragon's stomach, to which she purrs.

He smiles, wanders over to a chest and kicks it open. It's cluttered with items of many origins, several of which he cannot remember. He strips himself of his shirt and throws it halfheartedly in the chest. He removes his mask and puts it on one of his many shelves. As he places it down, a light glimmers in the empty eye hole. He grabs another shirt out of the chest before slamming it shut. Perdita startles and huffs at the sound.

"Sorry, girl; didn't mean ta startle ya,"

He climbs into his bed and curls up with the shirt. With a snap of his fingers, the lights diminish and Perdita curls up against his back. Burying his face in it, he takes in the scent of the cloth. It gives him bitter-sweet nostalgia. Moments pass and he has drifted asleep.

He's awoken by shoves against his back. He breathes in and rolls over to find Perdita staring at him with concerned eyes. As he wakes more, he feels the drying remains of tears on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, girl; was I crying?"

Perdita whines in response.

"I'm sorry, didn't realize I was that bad," he scratches her chin and rolls over to face her. She wiggles herself under his arm and lays against his chest. He wraps an arm around her, smiles to himself, and dozes off back to sleep.


	16. Lonely’s Company

Zack warps to his room and his eyes glaze across the emptiness. His smile slowly fades away as he drags his feet to the side of his bed. He looks down at it, tears build in his eyes. The emotions rise; they can only be capped for so long before demanding release. He guesses that now is as good a time as ever. His knees hit the floor, the pain is numbed by the static in his brain. He hopes curling in a ball might bring some comfort, but he is washed over in waves. Regret, guilt, anger, sadness; until finally, loneliness. He's lost the battle.

Pain pierces his ribs as sobs rip through him, shiver after shiver. He tries his best to imagine his closely drawn knees as another individual. He wishes he wouldn't have to do this alone, but they can't see. Not now. Not ever. He starts to sink into the endless spiral when there comes a slight pressure on his shoulder.

Looking up through blurry eyes, comes the image an iconic blonde face. He quickly wipes his eyes and there's Creg, giving him a warm smile. Zack tries to match it but his leaking tears ruin it. He hides his face in shame, this isn't suppose to happen. They're not suppose to see. He can feel Creg sit down beside him and let out a sigh. Zack wants to ask why he's here but his throat tightens to a point that's almost suffocating.

"I had a hunch something was off and I debated if I should even interfere," Creg's voice is steady and calm, different from what he remembers. Zack's ear twitches that direction; it's almost soothing.

"I had no idea it was quite this bad. You gotta let people know about this stuff, bud," Creg sighs again, "And I know, it's probably not that simple. I get it"

They sit in silence for a bit until Creg speaks again, but now with a a certain dryness,

"You have certain tasks to do and no one can help you with them. You have to be constantly happy even if you don't feel that way and, in reality, you're all alone. Correct?" Zack swallows hard, the truth is hard to hear. He feels as if he's going to be sick. He grinds his jaw and starts to slip again.

"Wrong," Creg says sternly, "Every bit of it, wrong," Zack suddenly looks up at him. "Sure, you may have tasks to do, but you don't have to do them alone. It's okay to be sad or upset and it's okay to show it. You have a house full of friends that love and care for you; go to them."

Zack blinks; is Creg crying? He's never seen this side of him. Was it always there? Creg pulls him into a side hug,

"I can't just sit idly by while my favorite fur ball is hurting." Zack smiles, a genuine smile and hugs tightly to Creg. Where's this been all his life?


	17. White Prison

Five days, seven hours, and 46 minutes she has been locked up in her white prison, but who's counting. Hunger settled in three days ago and her stomach has been gnawing at her from the inside ever since. Her wrists and ankles are weighted with ethereal chains; though almost invisible, she feels them pull her to the ground. How she wishes to get out of here, but it seems as if the odds are stacked against her. Searing pain in her shoulder and chest remind her of slowly freezing wounds. She dares not move much, for there is the potential of frozen, blood shards causing more internal damage. She shudders at the very thought.

Her ears pick up on a noise and perk towards it; he has come. She dares not look up, but she can feel the overwhelming weight of corrupted magic standing before her. She struggles hard to prevent herself from trembling. She feels a finger under her chin, pulling her face up and she's compelled to look. Cold, cognac eyes stare down at her through hazy glasses; his lips drawn tight into a stiff scowl.

"Why don't you just die?" his voice traitorously smooth, "Why fight? You have already lost," with this, he smiles. It's not any better than before; it's sick and heart wrenching, like he just killed a man. "It does warm me to see you like this though,"

He leans in, close to her ear, and whispers. "The great Niligra, daughter of a dead world, beaten and broken; begging for mercy before me," He straightens, his scowl returns, "But I _want_ you to fight. Why won't you fight?"

She can't do anything but stare up at him, fighting on coming shivers. His jaw clenches and in an instant, his hand connects with the side of her face. Weak as she is, she falls to the floor; her shoulder hits harshly and things move on the inside. She gets rolled to her back and a foot sets on her neck. Breathing gets suddenly hard as pressure is applied to the sole.

"You _will_ do as I say," he speaks through his teeth, close to her ear, "You _will_ fight for me, whether you like it or not,"

Her head pounds as her lungs beg for air. The world begins to fade from her sight as the edges of her vision grow darker. Then, the pressure is released and the corrupted magic disappears; her vision slowly returning.

A metallic smell stings her nose and she glances at the floor. Dark red blood slowly pools out from her chest; the frozen blood has done its part. She shudders as warmth leaves her; but she can't die, she won't allow it.

Against all signals her body is telling her, she moves her arm to place her hand on her chest. She can feel the cold shards forming on the wound and she presses. She hopes her magic is enough to stop the bleeding. She feels energy leave her hand and pierce the skin there; soon the shards stop forming and the bleeding stops. She can hardly form thoughts anymore, as her mind demands rest. She shudders again. Cold, so cold. She wishes for home, for warmth, for Zack. So cold.


	18. Do No Evil

_Interesting, a new fruit stand has opened in the market as of Sunday and is booming._ Elderon hopes that they will be able to stay, he could always go for some fresh blueberry pancakes. His mouth begins to water just thinking of them. Taking a sip of his over sweet coffee, he flips the page. Though he's not interested in ever buying a car, they still are intriguing to look over. He was about halfway through when a thump sounds behind him; that must be Zack. Elderon turns to look and there stands the black cat, but something's wrong. Zack is gasping and looks as if he's going to be sick; hands on his knees and heavy breathing. There's something red stained on his clothes.

"Whoa, Zack, bud; are you okay?" concern written throughout Elderon's voice. Zack seems to start gagging and Elderon is to his feet,

"Bathroom's that way! Quickly!" He gestures down the hallway and Zack takes off running, disappearing in the last door. Elderon cringes as the all too familiar sound of vomiting echoes down the hall. The sound turns painful and that's all the motivation Elderon needs to check on him. He catches the doorframe and skids into the bathroom. Zack rests his cheek on the side of the seat of the stool, blood dripping from his mouth as he pants. Elderon is instantly to his side

"By the gods, Zack! What happened?" Zack looks up at him, blood plastered to the other side of his face; Elderon's heart sinks.

"E-Elderon," he stutters, "I-I killed a man,"

"Well," Elderon swallows hard, "I'm sure it was for good reason. It was probably to protect someone,"

"No, you don't understand! I-I killed a man and... and I enjoyed it. I even asked Gabe if there was more; he scolded me and I hissed at him," Panic strikes across Zack's face, "Elderon, am I turning evil?"

"Gods no!" he pulls the trembling cat close and rubs one of his ears, "You're not turning evil, Zack; I promise,"

Elderon sits with him, trying his best to sooth his heaving of tears. Soon, the trembling fades away and Zack's sides slowly rise and fall with sleep. Elderon slowly stands and carries him to the upstairs couch. Once there, he lays Zack down and gently covers him with a soft blanket. Elderon sits in the space at his feet and flips on the TV, making sure the volume is low. He looks to Zack again, his stomach tying itself in a knot. _Poor guy._


	19. Red

_They got away! Damnit!_ He strides to and fro, gripping his hands firmly behind his back. His teeth grind with rage causing his temples to pulse. _They took her with them too! They're receiving outside help, most likely one the others. Curse them! Curse them all!_ How he wished to bring them all to their knees.

Something catches his eye; the bright red jester stands obedient as always. _This is all its fault! _He storms over and connects his fist to the jester's face. They stagger as red splatters the white floor. _That felt good_. He brings his knee to their stomach once, twice, and a third time. The jester falls, coughing up more blood onto the floor. His anger subsides slightly, seeing them in pain is comforting to him.

"Get up, scum!" The jester scrambles to their feet, blood seeping from their mouth. _Good, it still listens; it can continue to suffer then_. He strides away, rather satisfied with himself; there are other, more important things that demand his attention.


	20. Broken Wings

He kneels before them, bowing his head and gold spear in his right hand; the golden floor is cool beneath him. His wings lay to the sides behind him, a sign of utmost respect. One of them speaks, their voice sharp and precise,

"I have a task for thee, archangel," He replies, choosing his words wisely,

"What is it that you have need of me for, my lord?"

"I have a special assignment for thee; we are in need of a loyal guard and you fair more than worthy," He replies once more, head still bowed,

"Who is it that is in need of my protection, my lord?" Their voice rings out,

"Come forth!" Light foot steps lead to the spot in front of him. "This is the Lady of Light, she is dear to us; protect her with your life or face permanent resignation," A slight chill finds its way up his spine,

"I will devote my very being to ensure her protection, my lord," A soft, feminine voice speaks this time,

"Stand before me, archangel, and know my face," He does as he's told.

She is the most fair, for her very being is that of light. Her entirety glows with a soft, white light. Her face also possesses soft features; rounded jawline, a button nose, small puckered lips, and glowing, bright, golden eyes. She is draped in a white, silk gown; her face framed by light, yellow hair and a white, silk hood.

"Let us go, archangel; I have things I must attend to," As she walks past him, her gown slightly trails behind her.

"Yes, my Lady," he clutches his spear and marches briskly behind her.

Her chambers is nestled between two other domains, the Domain of Intelligence and the Domain of Peace. A small, white-bricked archway shows the entrance, to which the Lady disappears into the light on the other side. He stops just short of the archway, pivots around, and assumes the guarding stance. A voice drifts from behind him,

"What do they call you, archangel?" He replies stiffly,

"They call me Gabriel, my Lady,"

"Gabriel? As in, the Right Hand of Eldrodrix, Gabriel? The Leveler of Nations and the Peacekeeper? That Gabriel?"

"Yes, my Lady. I am that Gabriel," Silence cuts the air for awhile before,

"Enter my chambers, Archangel Gabriel," He raises an eyebrow to himself but dares not object.

He pivots around and steps through the door; a fair sized room opens before him. In the middle is a small trickling fountain; to the left is a wall of bookshelves that are stuffed to the brim. To the right is an intricate bed, laced with see-through, golden fabric and made with white bedding. The walls and floors are all white and everything seems to radiate a soft glow. There is what looks to be a tall window on the adjacent wall from him; it is there where the Lady of Light stands, looking out the glass. She turns to him,

"Come, look through my window with me,"

His hand grips tightly onto his spear but, once again, he does not oppose. He wanders over and stands just behind the Lady, looking over her shoulder. Through the window is a sight to behold; the Earth and all its entirety rotates slowly before them. Gabriel cannot help himself,

"Wow," He then recoils, realizing he has spoken without permission. The Lady smiles and giggles,

"Good, I'm glad. You're not as harsh and stern as I once thought," He can't help but feel a bit of relief. "So, let me ask of you, is it all that you thought it was?" She turns to him as she says this, timidly looking up at him with those golden eyes. Something stirs inside of him like nothing before,

"It's magnificent, my Lady," She smiles again and the grip on his spear causes his knuckles to whiten.

~*~

Days turn into months, months into years and Gabriel is no less in awe of the Lady of Light. He looks forward to being by her side and guarding her every morning. She has shown him much in the ways of the Earth. How things grow, how creatures move and interact, how the moon and sun share places in its sky. She even came to tell him what her roll was in the Earth's life; she is the stars that twinkle in the skies, both day and night. It is this day though, that seems extra special; she is going to show him something when the night falls. He carefully walks through the archway,

"I have returned to you, my Lady," She looks up from her book and smiles,

"Hello Gabriel! Wonderful to see you again!" He can't help but smile, she always makes him feel appreciated. "Today is a special day, do you remember that?"

"I do remember, my Lady. I could hardly force myself to sleep last night, for it was loud in my mind," She giggles and whispers,

"Do not worry, you're not the only one. Unfortunately though, it will have to wait, for it only happens at night. Do not worry, you can stay here until it is over," Gabriel slightly bows. This is not the first time she has permitted a longer stay in her chambers, but that doesn't make it any less intriguing.

"Thank you, my Lady,"

They spend the daylight hours pouring over books, telling stories, and learning the arts of the Earth. Before long, the window slowly gets darker as the sun sets on this one half of the Earth. The Lady of Light stands from her spot on the floor,

"It is time, my archangel," She holds out her hand, in which which Gabriel graciously takes; she helps him to his feet and leads him to the window.

"What is it that is happening this night, my Lady?"

"You will see,"

She places her hand on the glass and it moves like water. He is surprised by this as she has never demonstrated such things before. Her hand sinks through the glass, then her body is pulled into it. She holds tight to Gabriel, pulling him through as well. It feels like a wave of cold water rushing over him. All he can see is the Lady's glowing gown through the water, until they are suddenly pulled out the other side. They hover in mid air for a moment before setting down.

It is dark out and a brisk breeze blows past them, whipping the Lady's gown. Gabriel realizes that there is texture beneath his feet; he discerns it as grass as he has felt it before. Before he can utter a word, the Lady leads him atop a hill and sits down. Above them is a darkening sky and many twinkling little lights. Finally, it hits him,

"My lady, are we on Earth?" She turns and smiles at him,

"Yes, my archangel, and just in time too. Look!" She points across the horizon and there sits a giant, red sphere in the low sky.

"What is that, my Lady?"

"It's what humans call a Blood-moon. It happens when the moon is full and the Earth is between the sun and moon at night," He nervously looks about,

"Are we suppose to be here, my Lady?"

"Technically speaking, no, but you can just say that I ordered you to come with me,"

"But you did not say that, my Lady," She looks up at him and gets close,

"I order you to stay with me, Archangel Gabriel, for as long as I chose to stay," He swallows hard,

"Yes, my Lady,"

They sit in silence, watching the red moon rise high in the sky as it slowly looses its color. A breeze rushes past them again and the Lady curls into Gabriel's chest. Things stir on the inside of his stomach and he is unsure of what to do.

"It's cold out here, my archangel," He knows of nothing else to do but wrap his wings around her.

She nuzzles further into his chest and the feeling gets stronger, but it does not pain him. Soon after, she falls asleep on his chest; her sides slowly rising and falling. What is happening to him? Does he like this? What is this feeling? He slowly follows the Lady's lead and drifts asleep.

When he finally blinks awake, his eyes are greeted with the white interior of the Lady's chambers. He looks about and realizes that he is laying in her bed, to which he scrambles up and brushes himself off. A voice comes from behind him,

"Good morning, my sleepy archangel," He spins around and finds the Lady sitting on the floor, reading a book.

"My most sincerest of apologies, my Lady. I do not know what happened last night or why I woke in your bedding," She giggles, much to his surprise,

"Oh, my archangel, you are okay. You were sleeping the most well, so I brought you here. And, well, I couldn't discharge you since you were asleep, so I allowed you slumber here," Somehow, this doesn't seem to make him feel better,

"My Lady, what if the others were to find out? You could be punished harshly for being with a lowlife like me," She stands, suddenly angered,

"What?! A lowlife?!" He is suddenly frightened. Should he have used a lower term for himself? "You are not a lowlife!" Gabriel is taken aback,

"What do you mean, my Lady? Of course I am. I am but an angel with a worthless title,"

"Silence!"

Gabriel suddenly snaps to attention, his mouth shut tight. She looks to him, her golden eyes lit up, before walking briskly to her window. He doesn't move a muscle, fearing for the worst; he should've held his tongue. He hears a noise behind him coming from the Lady. Is she crying?

He swivels around, acting on some unknown instinct, and goes to her. The Lady's face is buried in her hands and her shoulders shudder with each sob. He hesitantly places a hand on her shoulder,

"My Lady? What is the matter? Did I speak out of line? I can see myself to punishment for speaking out," She lowers her hands from her face,

"No, my archangel, you did not," her voice is surprisingly calm and soft, "I want to make something clear, though. You are not a lowlife nor worthless," She delicately places a hand on his cheek, causing the feeling to stir again. "You are highly valued by me, my Gabriel,"

"Why is that, my Lady?"

"Gabriel, do you remember when we read about love?" He nods,

"It's a human emotion of great strength. Humans tend to feel it when they desire to spend the rest of their lifetime with another. Why do you ask, my Lady?" She leans up and places her lips softly on his; his heart throbs at this. When she pulls away, he's barely able to speak,

"M-my Lady, what was that about?" She places both hands on his cheeks,

"I love you, Gabriel, and I want you to stay with me if you will," Her eyes enrapture him in their golden gaze.

Is that what this is? Love? He cannot deny this feeling. He wants to stay with her, he wants her curl up against him, he wants her to look at him with those eyes. That must be what this is.

"I love you as well, my Lady,"

~*~

Quite some time passes and the two spend many nights stargazing on Earth. Gabriel rarely goes to his quarters anymore, as he spends most of his time with the Lady of Light. Everyday forward from that night, the feeling has grown deep inside him; he worries though, they shouldn't be together.

Gabriel walks briskly to the Lady's domain, an odd excitement rising within him. He passes through the archway and the white room causes his eyes to squint for a moment. He blinks and looks about, his excitement fading. His Lady is not present in the room, but she doesn't leave without him by her side. Another presence enters the domain, but it's not his Lady's.

"Archangel," the voice carries a familiar sternness. Gabriel whirls around and is on one knee instantly,

"Yes, my lord?"

"Follow me," there's a slight disgust in the voice.

"Yes, my lord," he waits for the presence to leave before following.

Gabriel transfixes his gaze on the ground, clutching his gold spear in hand. Something is wrong, he can feel it. He stops in his usual spot before them and takes a knee. The voice speaks again,

"We have learned that the one you were ordered to protect has voluntarily felt feelings for you,"

Gabriel's insides twist violently as the sound of chains comes from the right of him. They stop just short of him and sniffles can be heard.

"We cannot allow such behavior to endure, thus you will be reassigned and the violator will be... dealt with," Gabriel's heart lurches and he stands abruptly,

"You cannot do that, my lord!" He suddenly cringes at the realization of what he has done.

A gold shrouded figure stares down at him from their throne; not only has he spoken out of line, but has looked upon the face of the gods. The voice booms,

"You dare speak against me? What right do you have in this, archangel?" Tears start to stream down his face,

"It was my fault, my lord! I forced the Lady of Light to feel for me! I... I wanted this! I managed to get her under my demand and I wanted to know what feelings were!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I wanted to know what love was so much that I projected it unto her, forcing her to love me," He has no idea what he is doing, all he knows is that he must protect his Lady. The figure turns to the Lady of Light,

"Is this true?" Gabriel looks to her, she looks astonished.

She looks Gabriel in the eyes and there's a pain in his chest. Her bright eyes are now faded with sorrow and grief. His eyebrows furrow and he swallows hard, hoping she'll understand what he's doing. She nods,

"Yes, my lord, I have been under his gaze for a while now. I could not break free of it," The figure shifts to look back at Gabriel, who's eyes are transfixed on his Lady.

"So it seems, even now; I will be rid of it then," The chains on the Lady of Light fall into nothingness. "I hereby decree that Gabriel, Archangel of Ascended, banished. May your wings burn and your halo be broken henceforth,"

With this, Gabriel is shrouded in a ferocious, gold light. He does not break his gaze with his Lady as his halo shatters. Only when his wings burn and are ripped from him in the light, does he cry out in pain. A single tear runs down his Lady's cheek and he is casted from the domain of Ascended.

The cold, sharp air pierces him as he falls; blood running down his arms. What has he done? His Lady is alone and he is sent to die, never to see her again. Never to caress her soft cheeks or drown in her golden eyes. No! He has to live! Somehow, some way! He focuses deep inside, he will not survive like this, but surely his soul will. His body fades from him, leaving an inner light. It splits in two; one of warm fire and one of cold fire. He must find something to inhabit in order to stay alive for his Lady.

_Find me, my love_.


	21. Patient 1372

His body tingles as it materializes in mid air. A peculiar and unfamiliar feeling to say the least. When his head forms, his mind swims and his eyes sting at the sudden brightness around him. Before he can get his bearings, gravity summons him to the the ground. He must've been higher up than he thought; he hits several branches before landing on the ground with a thud.

A metallic taste rises in his mouth, things are slightly broken inside. He feels the blood leak past his gag and through his mask as he struggles to sit up. Unfortunately, his arms are still bound tightly to his sides and it seems that they took the brunt of the branches. He blinks open his eyes and they sting once again, the bright sun blinding him.

A bright, luscious forest surrounds him; it's warm and humid, very old. Besides the occasional scuttling, it's quiet, meaning no sign of human life. A real shame in all honesty, he was hoping for some company. Since there seems to be no rush, he sits and evaluates his situation in fullness.

Based on the feeling alone, he has at least two broken ribs, a crushed hand, a broken forearm, and a dislocated shoulder. He sighs and rolls his eyes, this is just perfect, exactly what he wanted. Lost in thought, he tries to decide the best plan of action. Not much he can do with his arms bound, he's got to get this jacket off. A twig snap interrupts his thoughts and sends his head swiveling.

He stares accusingly at the thicket behind him, trying to identify the source. His throat tightens when he makes out a pair of solid black eyes peering at him through the leaves. A careful, deep inhale reveals a twinge of sulfur to the earthy air. The tension thickens between them as neither moves nor looks away. There comes a gargled rumble from the spot where the eyes hover. He's in serious danger and at a major disadvantage.

Slowly turning his body, he stands to face the threat. His broken ribs fight his movements and he's sure that they're causing more internal damage. More blood leaks through his gag and down his chin, pattering on the leaves beneath him. All of this happens yet, his gaze is still locked on the black eyes.

One step back, then another step; he slowly inches backwards, careful not to loose his stare. Once there is significant distance between them, he swivels around and takes off running. Twigs and sticks prod his feet and his ribs prod his insides. Behind him, the creature has taken off after the chase; solid feet thundering at a fast pace. It sounds like it's gaining. He doesn't dare look behind, he has to find something hide in or behind.

There, among the trees in front of him, is a small barn. It's slanted and falling apart, but the door is wide open. If he can just make it in there, hopefully he can find a place to hide. The creature's hot breath is close to his neck and he feels a pit grow in his stomach.

He makes it into the clearing in front of the barn and the hot breath is suddenly gone. He doesn't look back, he doesn't dare look back. He runs through the doorway and into something solid. His nose crunches as he goes face first into it; sending him back onto the ground.

Through watering eyes, he looks up and is thoroughly surprised. There before him are two ornate, wooden doors accented with brass, curled handles. He realizes that he is sitting on some sort of wooden porch. There's footsteps on the other side and the door begins to open.


	22. Heart Song

It's early in the morning, before the sun peeks over the horizon, and he sits in a dining chair facing the windows. A breeze has caught the trees in a drift, swaying them back and forth gently. An occasional early bird will flitter onto a nearby branch and sing its tune, calling to another with its heart-song. He had forgotten how many beautiful bird calls there were and how wonderful the birds were that went to them.

A door closes somewhere down the hall and, by the sounds of it, it sounds as if it's Mage's door. The quiet patter of footsteps trail down the hall and briskly walk through the room, completely oblivious to his whereabouts. For a moment, he counts it odd that they didn't see him, but he is sitting in the dark making no noise. They go out the front door and slowly close it behind them. His curiosity is peaked and he makes a split second decision to follow after them, mimicking their steps in closing the door.

He can now feel the breeze through his hair, swaying it about like the trees. In the thicket, a purple glow darts between the trunks and he bounds after it. The underbrush snags and tugs at his sweatpants, making it harder to weave after the glow. Soon, a hushed roar of wind blown fescue fills his ears and he sees it; in the ever growing morning light, a vast yellow field ripples before him. In the middle is the silhouetted outline of a person, the purple glow arks in a line from their hands.

Moments pass as he watches from the tree he clings to and the person moves swiftly. They swing the glow this way and that, causing the air to split with low hums. They seem to almost dance, drawing with the light in their hands, moving to a melody that the hums only echo.

As he watches, the sun starts to speckle through the trees and light up the meadow in a yellow blaze. Yet, still dancing in the light is Mage, dressed in a light attire and a sword extending from her hands, ruins lit with the soft, purple glow. Her voice is carried on the wind as she connects the hums of her blade with her own tune. He hears it and takes it in, hanging on every note. His heartbeat adding to the song, making his mind drift in the melody. He can't help himself but wonder who her heart-song is for and if they'll ever hear it.


	23. Complex Simplicity

_ Just a bit more lavender._ Natoma concentrates carefully as she gently pulls apart the flower and sprinkles it into the concoction. The green liquid fizzles in response to the lavender before simmering into a dark blue syrup. Natoma sighs in relief and smiles, she had almost messed up the entire potion; now she has another bottle of Euphoric Dreams to aid Henry. She caps the glass bottle and stores it safely on her shelf with the rest of the potions.

Natoma sits back in her swivel chair and spins around a bit; she’s been in an upbeat mood since a few days prior. Her love’s words still chime through her mind, never before had she seen herself in such high light. She smiles, hums to herself happily, and sips her coffee. There’s not much there to drink and her hum turns to a groan as she stands to go pour some more. 

When she leaves her study, she feels an odd presence behind her, like someone watching her. Instinctually, she pivots around and finds the space unoccupied. Natoma raises an eyebrow, unconvinced until she’s looked the area up and down. She turns back to go fill her coffee to be stopped by a sudden figure in front of her.

Natoma’s insides twist as she recognizes the gold shrouded charlatan, his condescending gaze piercing through his glasses. Natoma swallows back hard, the last time he was here, she suffered greatly.

He takes a breath and haphazardly glances about,

“It is... wonderful to see you again, Natoma,” He looks back to her, “I see that you have recovered since our last meeting,”

Her anger wells up beyond her fear,

“What do you want, Veltor? Haven’t you tormented me enough?”

He gasps,

“Tormented? I didn’t torment you, I was looking out for you. Do you not remember me telling you that love would distract you from your job?”

“If I’ve been so distracted, then why hasn’t Omega himself rid me of my duties? Why is it only you who has issues with the way I live?”

Something shifts in Veltor’s stance,

“Because I,” he growls through his teeth, “am the only competent one who recognizes your faults,”

Natoma gently sets down her mug on the desk next to her though her anxiety grows.

“Maybe you’re blind to your own faults. Maybe your opinions are outdated and are unnecessary. Maybe, Veltor, nobody cares what you think!”

Veltor grits his teeth,

“Don’t you dare raise your voice to me, mortal! I gave you your powers, I can easily take them away and you’re nothing without them!”

Natoma’s stomach churns and bile rises in her throat, she could easily die without these god given abilities. Then, her love’s words chime again,

_ “You have plenty to be proud of... you’re one of the bravest people I’ve ever met,”_

There’s another feeling that rises in her, it’s warm and raging, filling her to the seams. 

“You... will not torment me again! You have no say over me! You want to take my abilities?! Fine! Take them! I don’t need them to beat you down!”

He growls again,

“Is that a challenge?”

“What? You scared of a mortal?”

“Never!”

Veltor suddenly summons a golden spear and thrusts it at Natoma. She barely dodges and grabs her bow from a pocket realm, loading it with an arrow. Veltor cackles,

“You think stone and wood will take me down? Better think again!”

He throws his spear at her, cutting a new line across her cheek. Natoma prevents herself from flinching and lets the arrow fly. It hits with a solid thud and sticks in the middle of Veltor’s chest. His eyes widen in surprise and his body droops slightly. 

Natoma seizes the moment to allow two more arrows to fly, one pinned in each of his shoulders. He droops more and becomes aggravated,

“This is impossible! No stone can harm me in such ways!”

“No stone alone can,” she brandishes another arrow, “but I have spent years with immortal beings that suffer great pain. The only way to ease it is through a very precise concoction that paralyzes a great area. It works on both angels and greater beings of Ascended,”

Veltor’s eyes widen once more and he takes a step back, his confidence slowly diminishing,

“You… you can’t beat me down! I am Veltor! God of Intelligence! You will-”

His head lurches back as an arrow embeds into his forehead. The skin surrounding it starts to turn a sickly purple and crystalize. It cracks and falls to dust, but Veltor still stands. His head seems heavy as he rolls it forward to glare at Natoma,

“You,” he speaks with shortness of breath, “have not heard the last of me,”

He cringes in slight pain before disappearing in a roaring golden light. Natoma allows her arm to fall slack and for her sides to tremble.

She’d done it, she finally stood up for herself.


End file.
